Adventures in Blapature Co
by Cool fetishbro
Summary: What adventures lie in the Blapature Co. facilities? Read and find out.


Kai, Teemo and Volkan were quietly doing their best at managing the various microorganisms in the lab of BCRD. As Teemo pardoned himself out of the lab for emergency, Kai and Volkan were left alone. For the first time in ages, Volkan broke the ice himself. "So... Uh Kai...", he seemed nervous and Kai quickly replied "Yeah what is it Volk?" with her usual attitude. "I was wondering if you'd you know... Maybe wanna, stop by the cantina at one point with me? Have a little chit chat..." "Do you like me...? No seriously Volk. That's a good question. Do you like me?" said Kai, a bit confused. "Well yes I do like you... Alot..." "Well let's cut the chit chat then. You like me, I'm aroused. Let's do it."

Volk was surprised by her sudden change of mood and continued "Really? Well who am I to say no..." he chuckled, and Kai grabbed him by the collar of the coat, and dragged him to one of the many testing chambers. For this chamber she entered a special code "What's the occasion?" asked Volkan. Kai merely grinned, "Oh you'll see. " Kai quickly and with expertise tied Volkan up to the pole in the middle of the dark room. He heard some shuffling around but nothing to be too afraid off, or so he thought. When Kai flicked on the lights, he knew he but off more than he can chew. Whips, straps, dildos and all sorts of sexual tools for Kai to experiment with. He barely knew what happened, and she already stuffed a ball gag into his mouth, so the others wouldn't hear. "Relax, I've done it with Teemo too... Well to be honest... I didn't do it just once with him," she says as she giggles.

"This will be fun!" she says as she picks up the whip and with Volkans body turned front to her, and her seeing how he isn't exactly excited about her idea she quickly pulls off her lab coat, her dress and her panties. "Oh it's kind of chilly in here now isn't it? Well, I'll put on something... That might get you into testing mood," she goes to the little locker, and quickly pulls out black leather boots, bra and panties, as she puts them on she notices Volkan is getting excited and not by his own will. "There we go," she grins and quickly pulls the tip of the whip against Volkans hardening shaft and lets the tip smack down onto his shaft, making Volkan jump a bit. "No no... Don't move Volk... If you do I'll be forced for harsher methods..." she whispers into his ear and nibbles on it playfully. "And I want to use those...", she giggles, dropping the tip of the whip on his cockflesh, making it red. Kai rubs the underside of his shaft with the tip of the whip, then she pinches his nipple and giggles again. "You like this don't you Volkan? Yeah I bet you do you little slut," taunting him only made him harder, which she noted by quickly smacking the whip against his shaft again. Volkan jumped a bit, and Kai running the tip of the whip against Volkans side, smacking it against his skin, making it red. She giggled faintly, whipping him again and again, until she saw tears running down his cheeks. "Aww don't cry. Mama's here," she cooed into his ear, taunting and teasing him. Volkan merely jerked in responce, trying to get her to stop.

Kai ran her hands over Volkans abdomen, down to his throbbing cock. She grabbed it, and started slowly jerking it, each movement agonazingly slow. Volkan felt the need for release in his cock, and so did Kai. As he almost started cumming she pulled her hand away, laughing girlishly as she watched Volkans cock twitch with anticipation of stimulation to gain the release he so deeply needs. "No no... You don't get it just yet. I want you to cum through a special way," she giggles, quickly opening the closet, where she grabs a set of straps and a large, girthy dildo with a small part for herself to put into. She puts on the straps around her waist and positions the dildo between her legs, the smaller part going into her. She blushes slightly and straps the dildo in place. Volkan can only hear what she's doing, until he suddenly feels something cold against his tight pucker.

It sends shivers up his spine and he can only squirm as she starts pressing it against his virgin hole. "Ooh it's always fun for breaking a virgin... Now if you'll keep quiet I won't bring out the giant horse dildo for me to spear you on," she states, as she smiles innocently. He suddenly feels a sharp pain as she penetrates his pucker, feeling something that big inside of that tight hole of his. He feels it strech him, as Kai pushes more in. "Ooh I wonder... Will you cum from this... I bet you will, you buttslut," she taunts him as she suddenly rams it all the way in, squeezing Volkans prostate and making him moan, even though he didn't want to. "Ooh what was that buttslut? Did I hear you moan?" she giggles, and starts plowing into his clenched up butt. She dominantly looks down at him and grins as he suddenly starts cumming. Volkan looks surprised, confused and exhausted but Kai doesn't give up just yet. She keeps thrusting the schlong all the way back into Volkans tight pucker. She suddenly pulls the dildo out, her looking satisfied and keeping Volkan strapped up. "Whew... That was intense hmm?" she smiles, pulling the seductive clothing off of her and putting everywhere back where she stores it. "Oh just so you know. Teemo can withstand alot more 'punishment' than you," she giggles again. She quickly puts on her clothes, and her labcoat. Leaving Volkan to black out, she leaves the room, shutting the lights off and returning to where she was.

Teemo walks back into the lab and smiles at Kai, asking "You seem spent. Where's Volk?" "He's in the playroom," "Sheesh, next time wait for me to come backi," "Yeah well, be there when I'm horny and maybe there would be no casualties," she giggles and gives Teemo a kiss on his cheek. "Talk to you this evening okay my little mastermind?" "Sure my snugglepuff," he says and slaps her on the ass. Kai jumps a bit and smiles as she walks off to her office. "It's gonna be difficult keeping this from Feathers..." he chuckles lightly and sits back down on his chair, turning the microscope on, and beggining to examine the microorganisms again.


End file.
